


Better Than I Know Myself

by CursedOrNot



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, PWP, TV watching, basically just them being cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedOrNot/pseuds/CursedOrNot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cecil?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm?” Cecil questioned in a sleepy state, eyes not leaving the TV. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re perfect for each other.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than I Know Myself

  
Cecil was a wonder to look at. The 8th Wonder of the World in Carlos’ eyes to be exact. From their position, slumped on the couch, stationed at opposite sides, Carlos couldn’t help but stare at Cecil’s facial expressions illuminated by the glow of the TV screen. His glasses had been set aside on the small, claw-foot table next to the couch, leaving his face to look pleasantly bare and tired. Carlos noticed that almost everyone looked kind of tired without their usual glasses. Cecil’s ashy-blonde hair was styled in it’s usual way, curling slightly throughout the day. His eyes, which were an unnatural shade of blue gray were fixated on the TV; even the third eye. Surprisingly Netflix was a thing in Night Vale, and the two of them had decided on the movie “Cry Baby.” Cecil could sing all of the songs.

  
“Cecil?”

  
“Hm?” Cecil questioned in a sleepy state, eyes not leaving the TV.

  
“We’re perfect for each other.”

  
That made Cecil look away. He turned to face Carlos, his face slightly confused, eyebrows furrowing together but a smile spread on his lips.

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Yeah.” Carlos replied, scooting closer to his boyfriend. “You just...know so much about me. And I know so much about you. Y’know...stuff that anyone else really wouldn’t catch onto.”

  
Cecil smiled at Carlos and raised his eyebrows. “Oh yeah, like what?”

  
“Well…” Carlos began. “I know that your middle name is-”

  
“Don’t say it!” Cecil grumbled. He dramatically covered his face with his hands and let out an embarrass whine.

  
“-Gershwin.” Carlos continued on with a teasing smile. “And I know that growing up your hero was Leonard Burton. Hm…” Carlos tapered off.

  
“Well. I knooooww…” Cecil drug the word out. “That you have a big family. And that you’re the baby. I know that you once went through a punk phase and that you have the right side of your nose pierced- although you don’t wear the ring anymore. It would be kind of sexy if you did- but you don’t.”

  
“Ok, ok.” Carlos said excitedly, signalling that he had more. “I know that you love musicals and that Mama Mia is your favorite. I know that you often lose your glasses although they’re right on your head and that you talk in your sleep and-”

“Wait! I do not talk in my sleep!” Cecil sounded astonished. It was new information that he had never heard before.

  
“I swear you do!” Carlos laughed.

  
“What do I say?”

  
“I don’t know. I can’t always make it out. Sometimes I get the occasional word. Like the one night you said something about an owl.”

  
Cecil honestly felt like he had been lied to his whole life. He didn’t know that about himself and yet Carlos did.

  
“Well. I know that you can sing every word to “Want You Bad” by the Offspring off by heart, hence the punk phase but that you also listen to girly pop music in the car- you like Katy Perry more than you should.” That made Carlos laugh but Cecil continued. “And that you like to go camping because you enjoy sleeping in tents and seeing all of the stars.”

  
“I know that you cry during romance movies and that you take a lot of sugar in your coffee. Probably way too much sugar-”

  
“I know that you cry every time you watch the movie “My Girl” because you’re a truly sensitive guy and that’s what I like so much about you-”

  
“You can sing and dance the time warp-”

  
“-take up the whole bed while you sleep-”

  
“-once told me a story about when you were younger and that you wished you could be taken away by the Goblin King like in Labyrinth-”

  
“-you have that secret tattoo on your lower back and you’re shy about it...you’re shy about a lot of things-”

  
“-you prefer night over mornings-”

  
“-you, Carlos. Absolutely hate raisins.”

  
Both of them sat for a moment, tracing their minds for any other information. A lot was in there, way too much to hold that would come up spontaneously. They would see something that reminded one another of each other and their minds would immediately go to an image of Carlos singing “Hot n’ Cold” or Cecil pouring 5 packets of sugar into one cup of coffee.

  
“I love you, Cecil.” Carlos said finally, breaking their moment of concentrated silence. He snaked up Cecil’s body until he reached his pale lips and planted a quick kiss on them. Cecil laugh slightly as Carlos pushed gently on his ribs.

  
“Oh, that’s another thing. You’re ticklish.”

  
“Well, so are you.” Cecil said, returning the favor and jabbing Carlos right below his belly button.

  
“Oh, and Carlos.” Cecil laughed as he “tortured” poor Carlos who was now underneath him squealing at the touch.

  
“W-wh-what?” Carlos tried to breathe.

“I love you too.”


End file.
